Dark Knight
"Dark Knight" is the first segment of the thirteenth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on April 9, 2012. Summary During a sleepover party, Doc discovers that Sir Kirby is afraid of the dark and cures him of his fear. Recap Doc and her toys are having a sleepover party in Doc's room. Lambie states how much she loves sleepovers as she shows off her new pajamas. Doc then tells everyone that Donny let her borrow Sir Kirby for the sleepover and he tells them that this is his very first sleepover. But he gets very nervous when he is told that they would eventually turn off the lights to tell stories though he assures everyone that he is fine. Soon they start playing sleepover games and everyone is having a wonderful time. But soon the time to turn off the lights have come and Sir Kirby starts making excuses as to why the lights should stay on. Then the lights get turned off by accident and Sir Kirby starts to freak out. Right after Lambie and Stuffy note how he's really shaking and breathing heavy and Sir Kirby states that he doesn't really feel like himself so Doc gives him a checkup to find out what's wrong. She finds out that his heart is beating really fast and says that sometimes when someone is breathing fast and shaking and sweating it means they're scared when and she asks Sir Kirby if he is afraid of anything. He admits that he always feels like this when it gets really dark and says that he might be scared which Doc agrees with. But after diagnosing him he decides that he can no longer be knight and decides to leave. Everyone chases after him and tells him that everyone gets scared sometimes, even brave knights. They make him feel better by telling him what they are afraid of. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby Songs *Time for Your Checkup *We Can Light The Night Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Lambie: Oh, I love sleepover parties! How do you all like my fancy-pantsy new pajamas? :Hallie: Lambie, those are prettier than pumpkin pie! :Lambie: I know! :Sir Kirby: I am most delighted to be here, friends, as it is my first sleepover party ever! :Hallie: Oh, you'll love it. We're gonna play games, snuggle in our sleeping bags... :Doc: And turn off the lights to tell stories! :Sir Kirby: Oh, uh, excuse me. Did you say turn off the lights? :Doc: Yes. Why? :Sir Kirby: Uh, why? Well, um, you see it just sounds rather d-d-dangerous to turn off the lights. :Stuffy: We turn off the lights everynight when we go to sleep. Don't you? :Sir Kirby: Actually, no. When good king Donny goes to sleep, uh, he always keeps a little light on in his room-- :Stuffy: Huh. Well, no lights here. :Lambie: Oh. You're really shaking. :Stuffy: And breathing heavy too. :Sir Kirby: Yes, well, I--I'm not feeling very well at all. I--I feel, um, shaky and--and, like, sweaty actually. :Doc: Sir Kirby, your heart is beating really fast. That's why you're so sweaty. Sometimes, when someone is breathing fast and shaking and sweating, it means they're scared. Is there anything you're scared of? :Sir Kirby: Me scared? Need I remind you that I am Sir Kirby, the bravest knight in all of McStuffins kingdom! Why I have fought dragons, saved princesses, and conquered evil kings! :Doc: And that's all so amazing, but have you ever been scared? :Sir Kirby: [Whispering] The truth is, Doc, when it's very dark, I always feel like this, shaky and sweaty. I think I am scared. :Doc: I think so, too. :Doc: Everyone gets scared sometimes, Sir Kirby. :Sir Kirby: You mean, even brave knights get scared? :Doc: Even brave knights. We're your friends. We'll help you. :Lambie: I'm afraid of hurting people's feelings. And polka dots. I do not like polka dots. :Stuffy: Well I'm not afraid of anything-- [Lambie nudges him] Ugh. Except for spiders. Trivia *'Diagnosis': The DarkWillies *This is the second episode that we see Doc in her PJs. The first episode was "Knight Time". *The title of the episode is a reference to The Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. *These are what the characters are afraid of: **Lambie is afraid of hurting other people's feelings and polka dots. **Stuffy is afraid of spiders. **Doc is afraid of thunder and lightning. **Chilly is afraid of a lot things including: Getting too hot, getting too cold, melting, getting lost under the bed, being mistaken for a dog toy, being mistaken for a baby toy, bananas, pickles and lots more. Gallery * Dark Knight/Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Sir Kirby Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Episodes that feature Doc as the only human character